L'amour en un regard
by CaraMalfoy
Summary: OS en plusieurs parties. L'histoire de Kim & Jared
1. Chapter 1

Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, Kim Connweller observait les élèves de la Push se précipiter vers la sortie. Calme comme à son habitude, la jeune fille ne pouvait réprimer l'élan de joie qui faisait palpiter son cœur au même titre que celui de ses camarades de classes. Elle sortit du lycée et laissa échapper un petit soupire de bonheur tandis que le soleil chauffait sa peau dorée. Elle se reprit bien vite, et refusant de rejoindre ses amis qui couraient se baigner après les cours la jeune fille pris la direction du bus scolaire. Elle observait à nouveau la joie de peindre sur les visages qui l'entouraient, c'était proprement fascinant de voir comme un simple éclat ensoleillé pouvait métamorphoser les gens. La bonne humeur coulait à flot et la disparition suspect d'une bonne partie des populaires de cette école était totalement oublié. Oublié de tous sauf de la jeune fille, elle attendait impatiemment le retour de Jared. Un soupire langoureux lui échappa à la simple pensé de celui qui avait ravis son cœur quelques années plutôt, certes, le jeune indien ne se souciait absolument pas d'elle mais c'était sans importance pour Kim. La jeune fille ne rêvait plus de romance passionnée et d'amour rimant avec toujours depuis bien longtemps, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle tentait de faire croire. Préférant se mentir a elle-même, plutôt que d'avouer la triste vérité a son cœur meurtris, amoureuse de Jared Nazuka depuis cinq ans, celui ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom, ignorant peut être même jusqu'à son existence, elle ne parvenait pas à le sortir de son cœur et de sa tête. Sa tête se posa contre la vitre froide, le trajet reliant l'école de la Push à la demeure des Connweller ne durait pas plus d'une demi-heure aussi la jeune fille se retrouva bien vite chez elle, seule et le cœur en berne. Peut-être aurait-elle du rejoindre ses amies près du lac ? Songeait-elle tristement.

« _Et que leurs auraient-tu répondu lorsqu'ils auraient vu les marques sur ton corps sombre idiote ? »_

Sa propre voix intérieure fit sursauter Kim, qu'aurait-elle pu dire effectivement lorsque les questions auraient fusé de tout part, lorsque la vue des meurtrissures qui marquaient encore sa peau tendre et malaimée aurait choqué ses proches. Un soupire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres, Kim retira ses vêtements rapidement et après une courte douche décida de se coucher rapidement. La douleur qui pulsait encore dans son bras droit n'était pas fait pour la laisser sombrer dans de doux rêve mais qu'importe elle ne penserait qu'à Jared, se laisserait glisser dans un fantasme des plus stupide où tout n'était qu'amour et sérénité. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kim dormait paisiblement, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres parfaites.

Lorsque le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Kim était déjà réveillée depuis quelques heures. Rejetant ses couvertures, elle sauta de son lit et se prépara rapidement avant de rejoindre ses parents qui l'accueillirent avec un tendre sourire comme tous les matins. Après un petit déjeuné en famille, la jeune fille rejoignit son arrêt de bus. Son esprit se remit à vagabonder vers Jared, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne vertement elle-même. Il fallait que cela cesse, cette obsession qu'elle vouait au Quilleute était malsaine, quand donc grandirait-elle et tirerait-elle un trait sur lui ?

_Kim ! S'écria Arya en saisissant fermement le bras de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle descendit du bus pour l'attirer dans une étreinte chaleureuse, brisant ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

La timide jeune fille ne put réprimer un éclat de rire alors que sa meilleure amie l'entrainait vers le lycée, lui racontant avec force de détail tous ce qu'elle avait manqué la veille et notamment la superbe gifle que s'était pris Micah une jeune fille de la réserve que les deux compères n'appréciait pas du tout.

_Tu aurais dû voir cette sale garce ! Aucun doute qu'elle a compris le sens du mot douleur maintenant, ajouta sombrement Arya en jetant un coup d'œil sur le ventre de son amie.

Kim soupira avant de saisir la main de son amie pour qu'elles arrivent à l'heure en cours. Arya était la seule à être au courant de l'altercation qui l'avait opposé à Micah quelques jours plutôt. Pouvait-on réellement parler d'altercation ? L'indienne, populaire dans tout le lycée l'avait frappé à coup de pied dans le ventre pour avoir eu le malheur de l'avoir bousculé plutôt dans la journée. Il était de notoriété publique que Micah était l'une des pires garces de l'école, et bien que toutes les filles soient au courant, une vague de mystère planaient encore pour les garçons. A croire que la beauté de la peste leurs retournaient les sens et les faisait fermer les yeux sur les crises de colère qui agitait la jeune femme.

Kim se redressa sur sa chaise tandis que le professeur d'histoire faisait son apparition, suivit de près par Jared. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis qu'elle se perdait dans la contemplation du jeune homme en face d'elle. Qu'il était beau ! Les changements physiques qu'il avait subi lors de sa grippe l'avait rendu encore plus séduisant qu'auparavant. Toutes la classe chuchotait en l'observant avec une curiosité déplacée. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en soucier outre mesure puisqu'il continuait de parler à voix basse avec le professeur.

_ Je suis sure qu'il se drogue, chuchota sa voisine de derrière a son amie

_ En même temps lorsque l'on sait qu'il traine avec Sam Uley et sa bande, ça n'a rien de surprenant !

Jugeant que le chaos avait suffisamment régner dans la salle de classe, le professeur ordonna à Jared de rejoindre immédiatement sa place et le cours commença. Tremblante Kim, attendit qu'il se soit assis avant d'oser respirer à nouveau. Forte de sa résolution selon laquelle elle devait oublier son voisin de table. La jeune fille suivit le cours avec une attention redoublé, prenant soin de prendre des notes très précises avec une parfaite écriture. Pourtant durant une bonne demi-heure, elle eut l'impression désagréable d'avoir un regard brulant posé sur elle, ce qui était proprement ridicule. Qui se souciait de Kim Connweller ? Hormis Arya et quelqu'un de leurs amis rare était ceux qui connaissaient la jeune fille. D'une nature douce et excessivement discrète, Kim ne supportait pas d'attirer l'attention sur elle et se cachait le plus possible.

_ Excuse-moi, souffla une voix grave à son oreille

Sursautant la jeune fille s'aperçut que s'était Jared qui lui parlait, se tournant, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et cessa de respirer. Un flot d'amour plus intense que jamais lui traversa le corps, parcourut chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses pour aller se logée contre son ventre, telle un animal doux et dangereux à la fois. Jamais encore, elle ne s'était sentit plus amoureuse de lui. Ne s'en sortirait-elle donc jamais, pesta-t-elle en détournant vivement les yeux. La petite boule pesta lorsque le jeune homme disparut de son champ de vision, seule la chaleur réconfortante du bras de Jared prêt du sien parut la calmer.

_ Tu veux quelques choses ?

_ Euh …

_ Jared ? Tu te sens à nouveau mal ?

_ Kim ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous a dit votre voisin de si passionnant pour que vous vous détourniez tous deux de mon cours? Demanda le professeur en les fixant d'un regard agacé

_ Je crois que Jared ne se sent pas très bien monsieur, répondit-elle en rougissant furieusement tandis que le jeune indien la fixait toujours avec intensité.

Le professeur fronça rapidement les sourcilles tandis que la classe se remettaient de nouveau à murmurer, alors que Kim rougissait de plus en plus sous le regard du jeune homme. Totalement perdu dans un autre monde, Jared ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la jeune fille. Kim, soupira-t-il mentalement, c'était un si joli prénom pour une si jolie personne. Un élan de chaleur lui coupa à nouveau le souffle tandis qu'elle recroisait son regard. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son visage, plus rien n'existait hormis elle, rien d'autre ne méritait son attention. Un petit sourire vint se jouer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'adorable rougeur qui colorait ses joues. Qu'elle était belle ! Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Mais le passé n'avait plus d'importance, rien ne comptait hormis Kim. C'était donc ça l'imprégnation ? Cette sensation de vide inconnu comblé, cette force qui le poussait vers elle, il se sentait relier à Kim, comme il ne l'avait jamais été à quiconque.

_ Jared ?

_ Oui ?

Dieu qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom. Il glissait sur ses tendres lèvres et étirait ses muscles avec délectation. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se reperdre dans la contemplation de son visage, ses yeux chocolat si magnifiques brillaient comme si les étoiles s'étaient retrouver prisonnière dans ses iris si tendre…

_ Tout le monde te parle, chuchota-t-elle mal à l'aise

Se détournant de son visage à regret, le jeune homme pu en effet constaté que tout le monde les regardait avec incrédulité et curiosité. Un léger grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il prit conscience du malaise de la jeune femme, elle semblait de plus en plus gênée. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas cesser de l'observer ? Enragea-t-il en fusillant la classe du regard. La sonnerie stridente la fin d'heure résonna comme une délivrance aux oreilles de Kim, rassemblant rapidement ses affaires, la jeune fille s'enfuit comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Sautant sur ses pieds, Jared se précipita à sa suite. Il ne pouvait plus la quitter, son cœur l'appelait désespérément, lui faisant ressentir le manque cruel de sa présence auprès de lui. De sa haute taille, le jeune Quilleute n'eut aucun mal a repéré sa belle qui avançait rapidement vers son casier certainement, les gens s'écartèrent sur son passage tandis qu'il faisait son possible pour maintenir un contact visuel avec elle. Il parvint enfin à la rejoindre et put constater qu'elle était déjà avec une autre jeune fille, Arya si ces souvenirs étaient bon. Il observa son profil ravissant, ses longs cheveux noirs qui s'étirait comme un rideau de soie contre son visage tout aussi magnifique. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, Jared se sentait à nouveau bien, un état de béatitude étrange prenait possession de lui.

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ Ne me dit pas qu'il est là, supplia Kim sans oser se retourner tandis qu'une chaleur suffocante lui parvenait

_ Kim ! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Tu es sortie si vite de la salle de cours que nous n'avons même pas pu parler

_ Parce que nous devions parler ? Couina-t-elle en s'écartant de lui

_ Oui. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaitre, de tout savoir de toi.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Jared se saisit de la main de Kim qu'il serra doucement dans la sienne. Autour d'eux, un silence de mort planait mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas. Totalement subjugués l'un par l'autre, le reste du monde avait cessé d'exister. La peau brûlante du jeune homme réchauffait la sienne de manière singulière, des flots d'amour sans limite les liaient étrangement et sans qu'aucun des deux ne sachent réellement ce qu'il se passait. Kim fut la première à reprendre pied dans la réalité, Arya venait de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes, la sommant silencieusement de reprendre sa place dans l'environnement où ils évoluaient. Prenant conscience des regards braqués sur elle ainsi que des chuchotements qui emplissait le hall, Kim rougit a nouveau. A croire que cette couleur lui collait a la peau aujourd'hui, songea-t-elle en tentant de s'écarter du jeune homme. Mais celui qui avait été durant des années son fantasme fait de chair refusait de la libérée et demeurait toujours plongé dans leurs mondes doux et où nul n'existait hormis eux deux. Ne sachant ni que dire, ni que faire, Kim demeurait figée, mal à l'aise sous les regards jaloux, choqué et plein de suspicion dont elle faisait l'objet. Un bras musclé et bronzé repoussa Jared loin d'elle sans que ce dernier ne daigne lâcher la main féminine et divinement douce qu'il serrait. Paul Yiruma, ami de longue date du grand écervelé qui refusait de lâcher la main de Kim poussa un grognement en avisant l'air stupide de son frère de meute. Oh misère dans quel galère s'était-il encore fourré ? Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres du colosse alors qu'il fusillait l'abruti énamouré du regard.

_ Nous devons allez voir Sam ! Immédiatement !

Les mots du nouveau venu claquèrent dans l'air, son air menaçant dissuada quiconque de s'approcher d'eux. Jared hocha la tête et se mit en marche suivant son ami sans pour autant laisser la main de Kim, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas pour éviter de se faire arracher un membre.

_ Euh … Paul ? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix incertaine toujours aussi rouge

Le jeune loup se figea et jeta un regard à la jeune fille, il ne rappelait pas avoir jamais échangé plus de quelques mots avec elle depuis des années. Ils avaient dut être partenaire sur une expérience en science lui souffla sa mémoire, en même temps que son prénom lui reviens a la mémoire, Kim, la petite intello du lycée. Il observa un moment le visage de la jeune fille avant de remarquer que son crétin de frère tenait toujours fermement sa main dans la sienne et l'entrainait avec eux vers la sortie.

_ Lâche sa main, crétin, grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Jared

_ Non ! Je veux rester avec Kim !

_ Jared ! Tu commences à m'agacer. Lâche la main de Kim qu'on puisse partir d'ici et essayer de sauver ton cerveau !

_ Mais je veux rester avec elle, gémit-il

_ Kim veux que tu partes avec Paul, n'est pas Kim ?

La jeune fille qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent lança un regard gênée vers sa meilleure amie. Comment leur dire qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que la main chaude de Jared ne quitte la sienne ? Un silence lourd se prolongea tandis que les doigts du jeune homme caressaient les siennes, l'incitant a se rapprocher de lui encore plus.

_ Kim ?

La voix de Paul la rappela à l'ordre, et détournant les yeux de Jared pour observer son ami, la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins impressioner par le jeune homme, d'une nature farouche pour ne pas dire colérique, Paul était réputer pour ne pas être un être avec qui il fallait plaisanter. Malheureusement pour elle, Kim se trouvait être dans cette delicate position à l'heure actuelle, incapable de repousser Jared tandis que tous attendait un mouvement de sa part. L'éclat d'une cheuvelure noir corbeau lui serra l'estomac, Micah vint se poster près d'eux et fusillant Arya du regard, elle fit une moue de dégout à la vue de Kim. Un flot de peur irrepressible s'infiltra dans le coeur de la jeune fille, certe la peste était seule pour le moment mais le souvenir des coups qu'elle avait recu la tetanisait. Micah esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle pris conscience de l'inquietude qu'elle faisait naitre chez sa rivale, elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus du Quilleute et posa sa main parfaitement manucurée contre son biceps des plus important. La reaction de Kim ne se fit pas attendre, repoussant de toute ses maigres forces la main de fantasme, elle se glissa entre Paul & Arya et pris la fuite ...


	2. Chapter 2

Le ventre nouée par l'angoisse, pâle fantôme aux milieux des éclats de rire, Kim descendit prestement du bus. Se fondant dans la masse pourtant peu dense du lycée de la Push, elle cachait son visage sous sa longue chevelure ébéne. La jeune fille avait toujours été d'une discretion parfaite, tout au long de sa vie. Jamais l'on ne c'était plaind de la douce et gentille Kim, certains professeur parfois, oubliait presque son existence tant elle cessait d'être, se murant dans un silence qu'elle trouvait particulierment réconfortant. Personne ne pouvait expliquer cet étrange comportement, aucun cadavre ni traumatisme ne se cachaient dans les placard de la famille Connweller. Mais peut être était-ce justement cette absence de vie, cette non-souffrance qui reduisait le coeur de la jeune fille à l'assechement? Ou bien juste les regards un peu inquiet qui la couvrait lorsqu'on se rendrait finalement compte qu'elle était là. Passant devant son casier, la jeune fille récupera prestement ses affaires pour ses cours et se laissa glisser par la vague d'étudiant qui l'entrainait. Elle n'avait pas histoire aujourd'hui, aucune raison donc de voir Jared. Un pincement au coeur la troubla, allons donc, elle n'avait pas cru au prétendu coup de foudre de son camarade de classe, sans doute n'était-ce qu'une rémissecence de la fièvre qui l'avait terassé les jours précédants. Arya était absente ce jour là et Kim disparut encore plus que d'habitude. La solitude lui coupait le souffle, après tant d'année et sans la moindre explication, ce jour-ci precisément, elle avait envie de pleurer à chaude larme devant le peu d'interet que représentait sa vie aux yeux de ces âmes qui partageaient son existence depuis tant d'année. Tremblante, elle se fit excusée et pour la première fois depuis des années Kim Connweller sécha une heure de cours. Des larmes d'épuisement coulaient délicatement sur son visage d'une pâleur extrème, une douleur étrange prenait vis au creux de son ventre. A bout de souffle, elle repoussa avec force les portes du lycée avant de rentrée en contact violemment avec un autre étudiant. Sonnée, la jeune fille releva la tête et peine a distingué Quil Ateara, à travers sa vue brouillée de larme à peine contenue.

_ Kim ! S'écria le jeune homme en glissant l'un des ses bras chaud autour de sa taille pour la stabiliser. Que t'arrive-t-il ma puce ?

Renifflant, la jeune fille n'hésita pas un instant a poser sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante de son cousin. Bien que plus jeune qu'elle, c'était toujours lui avait veillé sur elle et non l'inverse. Son cousin et ses cheveux en bataille, et ses blagues stupides, et son attention discrete. Quil qui bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre gardait toujours un oeil sur elle. L'attirant à l'exterieur des batiments, il l'obligea à respirer profondement l'air froid de cette matinée primtanière, ses paumes brulantes posées contre ses joues pâles et encore un peu humide.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant de lui, quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Ne pas m'inquièter pour toi ? répéa le jeune indien incrédule. Hé mini-pouce je m'inquiète pour toi depuis si longtemps que c'est une option integrée dans mon cerveau. Maintenant dis moi ce qui te chagrine ! Tu as enfin compris que rien n'était possible entre nous à cause de notre lien de sang, que l'ADN nous tenait éloigné l'un de l'autre à jamais ! Je te comprend ma jolie, je suis sacrément canon.

Eclatant de rire, Kim frappa le torse de Quil dans un geste joueur. Il était vraiment le meilleur pour lui remonter le morale, songea-t-elle en l'observant froncer les sourciles et poursuivre ses mimiques stupides. Là, où tout adolescant normale aurait renié cette cousine un peu trop terne et sans vie, Quil avait toujours choisis de la mettre en avant et même si leur lien de sang n'était pas connu outre mesure, ce n'était pas une volonté de l'adolescant lui même mais bel et bien dû au désinteret total que lui portait ses pairs. Il n'était pas rare cependant, qu'il vienne frapper à sa porte un vendredi soir pour l'entrainer dans ces virées noctanbules avec ses amis emportant Arya dans son sillage evidemment. Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, et malgré les protestations de la jeune fille, les deux cousins restèrent assis contre le muret devant le lycée.

_ Merci d'être toi, souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue alors que sonnerie retentissait, liberant les élèves de leur première heure cours.

_ Hé Kimmy, cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, la forcant à se retourner sous le regard surpris de tous tandis qu'il se jetait sur elle et l'emportait dans ces bras, faisant ainsi rire la jeune fille.

~.~

Ayant été retenu par Sam, le chef de la meute ce matin là, Jared gravissait les marches menant au lycée d'un pas alerte lorsqu'il fut temoin de l'accolade plus que joyeuse entre son ame soeur et son futur frère. Tremblant d'une rage à peine contenue, le jeune homme sentait le loup gronder en lui, lui ordonnant d'ignorer les lois et d'arracher Kim des bras de Quil avant de le mettre en pièce. Une douleur violente iradiait dans chacun de ces muscles, son coeur se comprimait douloureusement, si fort qu'il peinait a respirer. Cette presque femme était à lui. Nul autre ne devait poser ses mains sur elle. L'éclat critallin du rire de Kim lui parvint, doux et amer, soigant son manque d'elle et ravivant sa jalousie. Quil n'était pas encore un loup mais cela ne serai tarder, tenta-t-il de se rassurer, et lorsqu'il serait membre de la meute nul doute qu'il s'ecarterait de lui même, il comprendrait que Kim n'était pas faite pour lui. Kim était à lui, Jared, elle était son âme-soeur, l'écho de son coeur, de son loup .. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se taire, ne rien faire, ne rien dire pour ne pas brusquer la jeune fille. Soupirant, le jeune homme redressa ses épaules, et poursuivit son chemin en observant ces pieds.

_ Hé Jared ! L'interpella Quil

Le jeune homme ferma brievement les yeux avant de se tourner vers le couple. Immédiatement ces yeux se focalisèrent sur Kim, il lui sourit tendrement, réffrainant son envie de courir vers elle et de l'enfermer dans la prison de ces bras pour ne plus jamais l'en libérer. Un bref coup d'oeil à Quil, le fit grimacer. Son futur-ex-ami souriait à pleine dent, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de la jeune fille qui rougis encore plus dès qu'elle l'apperçu. Tentant d'ignorer son coeur qui pulsait de plus en plus au creux de sa poitrine, Jared s'approcha d'eux. Il calculait sa respiration, recherchant le parfum de Kim, tentait de dompter le loup en lui qui rêver de tuer son ami pour l'affront qu'il lui faisait en était aussi proche de son empreinte.

_ Salut, répondit-il en se forcant à sourire

_ Tu connais ma cousine, mec ? Kimmy préviens ta mère, ce soir je m'incruste pour le diner. J'ai une faim de loup en ce moment et tu connais les talents culinaire de mon père .. Vivement que Maman revienne d'Atlanta je vous le dis moi !

Interloqué, Jared resta en immobile un moment avant qu'un incroyable sourire ne prenne vie sur son visage. Oh dieu merci, ce n'était que sa cousine. Le jeune indien mourrait d'envie de laisser éclater sa joie. Kim était libre, elle serait à lui, elle l'était déjà un peu malgré elle .. mais qu'importe. Il exultait de joie. Ces yeux sombres dévoraient son visage, ses adorables rougeurs qui ne disparaissait pas. Comme elle était belle, comme il l'aimait. Kim c'était la douceur à l'état pur, Kim c'était une délicate poupée au regard sombre et mysterieux, elle était tout et plus encore, son univers tout entier. Kim était tout simplement son futur.

_ La Terre appelle Jared ! Tout vas bien mec ? S'enquit Quil en touchant son épaule

_ Ouai ouai, tout va bien, répondit-il mécaniquement sans jamais quitter des yeux Kim, il avait cet étrange sensation de vide lorsqu'il ne la voyait pas, lorsqu'elle n'était pas auprès de lui.

_ On devrait sans doute aller en cours, murmura la jeune fille avant de s'enfuir en direction des salles de classes.

_ Kim ! Attend moi ! Cria le loup avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite, il la rattrapa rapidement alors que le couloir se vidait progressivement. Tu as quel cours maintenant ?

_ Euh ... Sciences et ensuite Sport.

_ D'accord. Kim, est ce que tu voudrais deujeuner avec moi ce midi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Enfin ... je veux dire ... Oh mon dieu, je suis incapable de parler maintenant, vraiment brillant Kim, brillant, marmona-t-elle.

_ J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, je te l'ai dis hier. Evidemment Arya peut venir aussi, ton amie sera toujours la bienvenue !

_ Arya n'est pas là aujourd'hui, répondit-elle machinalement en se rapprochant de Jared lorsqu'elle croisa le regard tueur de Micah.

_ Très bien alors plus aucune excuse pour refuser. Tu dejeunes avec moi ! S'exclama t-il avec un sourire béat de bonheur que la jeune femme ne put que lui retourner. Te voilà arrivée, ajouta Jared en effleurant sa joue d'une caresse aérienne. A tout à l'heure, Kim.

A regret, le jeune homme se detourna de sa belle pour rejoindre sa propre salle de cours. La tête dans les nuages, il n'écouta rien. Ne cessant de penser à deux prunelles sombres et luisantes, qui l'obsedaient. Il ressentait cette connection avec Kim et il était certain qu'elle aussi, de même qu'il percevait une certaine tension chez la jeune fille, comme si elle cachait quelques choses. Impatient, il ne détachait pas son regard de l'horloge murale, désespérant de l'infini longueur du temps. Paul assis à ses cotés le regardait avec une petite moue desespéré, l'amour avait rendu son meilleur ami complètement con ! Il ne cessait de lui parler de Kim, de ce que faisait Kim - étudier certainement, de ce à quoi pensait Kim - ses cours possiblement, des sentiments de Kim à son égard .. A cet instant, Paul ouvrit grand les yeux. Jared était donc si aveugle que ca ? N'avait-il jamais remarqué les regards chargés d'émotions timide que posaient sur lui la petit intello ? Ricannant, Paul pris un malin plaisir à asticoter son ami durant toutes leurs heures de la matinée, du moins jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie signalant la pause de midi sonne et que Jared se volatilise brutalemment. L'amour rendait definitivement con, grogna Paul en se dirigeant vers le refectoire.

~.~

Tremblante, Kim se glissa hors des vestiaires et sursautta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard heureux de Jared. Une incroyable envie de pleurer la saisit, il était si beau, elle l'aimait tant... Tendrement, Jared saisit sa main et la guida vers le refectoire tout en bavardant. Elle ne sut que dire, se contenant de répondre à ses questions d'un air incertain. Ignorant ces émotions, la jeune femme se stoppa devant la porte et ressera ses doigts autour de ceux bouillant de son amour de toujours. Il lui sourit avec douceur avant de l'entrainer vers la table de ses amis. Timide, elle n'osait se détacher de Jared malgré les sourires encourageant des indiens présents, assise entre son étrange ami et Paul, elle fut sidérée devant la quantité de nouriture qu'ils consommaient. "Pleine croissance", lui expliqua ce dernier avec un clin d'oeil qui déclencha son hilarité. Après avoir mangé pour cinq, Jared lui proposa d'aller se promener avant la reprise des cours, hochant la tête elle le suivit sans mot dire. Dans un élan de courage dont elle ignorait la provenance, Kim glissa sa petite main dans celle grande et chaude du jeune homme et resserra ses doigts sur les siens avec un sourire fou de joie.

_ Kim ? J'aimerai te parler de quelques choses.

_ Tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux, chuchota la jeune fille en se tendant inconsciement.

Il allait lui annoncer qu'il voulait être son ami, qu'elle n'était qu'un pari, qu'il cherchait uniquement a être plus gentil avec les élèves associables dans son genre... Perdu dans ces idées folles, la jeune fille se sentis très nerveuse lorsqu'il repris la parole. Ses yeux suspendu à ses lèvres, son coeur battaient faiblement dans sa poitrine avant de repartir au galop.

_ Je sais que c'est rapide, mais ... Kim, j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

_ Avec moi ?

_ Ouai ! J'ai envie que tu me prennes la main comme tout à l'heure, je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, j'ai envie de laisser la boule de chaleur qui gonfle en moi quand je suis avec toi grandir encore plus ... Je .. Kim ? Tu m'écoutes ?


End file.
